


Promise

by rchcc122



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Smut, mostly meant for fluff, some drama, there's sex involved but not overly graphic I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchcc122/pseuds/rchcc122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was truly an amazing man and he was leaving too soon. She was a simple barmaid in love with a pirate. On a cold night after his week of forced bed rest, they realize what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally finished when my internet was down. I'm tired so I'm sorry for any errors!

The bar was silent except for the gentle sound of broom bristles running along a wooden floor. The door was locked, the “open” sign hanging on the window turned over to display “closed.” Unfortunately, tonight— along with the past few nights— were not without their concerns.

Her mind played back to the previous week. The day had started normal enough, but then it had gone so, so wrong. The mountain bandits had come down to the bar, they had said things to upset Luffy and the young boy had given them a piece of his mind only to find himself at the end of Higuma’s blade.

She had never been more terrified than at that moment and yet just a few seconds later relief like she never knew possible flooded over her.

Shanks had shown up. He had appeared. Just his first mate was enough to take out the bandits save for the leader. But he was next on the list and he had known it.

 

* * *

“Oh no! I let him take Luffy!” Shanks’ hands gripped the sides of his head as panic washed over his face. Luffy couldn’t swim! Even if he hadn’t eaten the Devil Fruit… Shanks was finding it hard to think straight, he had to save Luffy—

“Relax boss!” his larger crewmember spoke, “We’ll get him back!” the words were meant to comfort, but Shanks still felt the panic— not even noticing his first mate’s smirk.

“Boss! There’s a boat! Out on the water!” Another man in his crew called out. Shanks didn’t even think twice before taking off at full-speed. It was a sight to see too. You don’t become an infamous pirate by being sluggish.

He ran, removing his hat, cape, and shoes in fluid motions before his eyes set on their target. The mountain bandit on a boat. He was holding Luffy roughly, and Shanks had a feeling he knew what was next. What’s more— he had the feeling they weren’t going to be alone for long. On their way in he and his crew had noticed a particularly hungry sea king just waiting for its prey.

“Shit, Luffy, I’m coming!” and with that the red-haired pirate captain dove into the water to save the young village boy.

 

* * *

She put up the broom, done with the chores. Deep in thought, the woman removed her apron and the bandana that was used to keep her hair out of her face, placing them both on their normal hook. With a sigh she took out the pins that kept her hair up, letting it fall down her back.

The rescue itself had been nerve wracking enough. As soon as Shanks had vanished into the water the crew had gone to the shore and started muttering something about sea kings in the water. Even Benn’s eyes bore concern as he watched the wake his captain was making.

But for Makino, she had no idea about what could happen until she saw them return from the sea. Blood. Blood was what she remembered.

 

* * *

“B-Boss!” Lucky Roo seemed to have forgotten the meat he held in his hand. He stared slack-jawed at the scene as Shanks neared the shore, walking once it was shallow enough to do so. In one arm he held a sleeping (probably passed out from the events) Luffy. The other arm….

His left side was dyed a deep red. His face was pale as though he were a ghost. As they came closer a small gasp was drawn from the crowd made up of a mix of the villagers and his crew. Death probably looked a bit better than Shanks did at that moment, but the one thing Makino couldn’t forget is that smile he wore. It was a reassuring smile, like everything was okay, like he wasn’t standing there, soaking wet as blood dripped from his left side, staining the ocean. “Hey, Makino?”

If there was something that pulled her out of her thoughts it was that voice. A quiet, strained, whisper that was trying to be infinitely stronger than was currently possible.

“Y-yes, Captain?”

“Do you… do you mind taking Luffy?” He held the small child out a little bit. Makino rushed forward, getting her feet wet with ocean water before she pulled the sleeping boy close, “Thanks,” he offered a wider smile before his eyes closed.

Makino didn’t even see Benn Beckman move. But within the next seconds, Shanks had collapsed into his arms. A nervous murmur spread through the villagers as the pirates shifted anxiously, the doctors they had among them moving in quick.

There was an unspoken truth among the crowd— Shanks’ survival was not guaranteed.

Nor was it likely.

 

* * *

She received updates on the Captain’s condition as she worked at the bar. The pirates seemed hopeful, encouraged by the same men encouraging her— Benn, Roo, Yasopp. However, none of them could hide their true concern from the woman used to sniffing out lies from small children.

Shanks had a fever, he had lost a lot of blood, he hadn’t woken up, he had been dying. At least, that was his condition a day ago. Losing the Captain was something that she didn’t want to think about.

And then there was Luffy. Every day, the boy came in hopeful that his hero would be sitting back at the bar, and every day that Shanks wasn’t there his face fell a little bit more— guilt shadowing the boy’s young features.

The crew had done their best to reassure Luffy that he shouldn’t feel bad. The Captain acted on his own accord. But that didn’t help much and Luffy quietly spent his days near the ship, waiting anxiously for his idol’s return.

As Makino left the bar, locking it up, a voice cut through her thoughts.

“Hey there pretty lady,” the voice was smooth, quiet, familiar.

Her body stiffened as she turned, finding herself looking into the smiling face of a certain red-haired pirate she had grown so attached to over such little time.

Relief was the first thing she felt. He was up, he was walking. Concern came shortly after. He was up and around— he had just, “You were just on your death bed, what are you doing here?”

The guy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “Ah, they told you didn’t they?”

“Yes, and now I want to know why you’re here,” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, “If you die here it’s your own fault and I won’t feel bad for you.”

“You’re so mean,” he drew his lips together in a familiar pout before letting his lips fall back into a grin, “I just wanted to walk a pretty lady home tonight. Been stuck inside for too long and we’re gonna leave soon.”

“Not too soon?” the question came as she started off.

“We’re setting sail tomorrow.” He began to follow her though her stop was sudden.

There was a shattering. Makino felt her throat dry as she looked up at him, “Tomorrow? That’s crazy! No, you’re too hurt. What if you’re attacked?”

“We’ve already spent so much time here, our enemies are bound to find us soon if we don’t move now. If we’re attacked here, you, Luffy, and the villagers would be caught in the crossfire and I won’t be able to defend you. At least on the water we’re the only ones who feel the brunt of it.”

The words caused her gut to twist. So they were going to be attacked. Shanks sounded so sure. His wound was still severe and yet someone was going to be dragging him into a fight.

But his only concern was her. Was Luffy. Was the village. She felt guilt. Guilt for doubting this man so completely the first time she had laid eyes on him. She knew the villagers, especially when they learned of his plan, would feel the same way. As she began to walk once more, him right at her side, she remembered the fear that gripped them all at the first sight of his ship.

 

* * *

Pirates didn’t often come to this small island. In fact, they never did. It was small, barely noticeable, not important. However, today was different. A pirate ship had docked at their little village. Its flag bore a skull and crossed swords. Angry red stripes over one eye.

It was unmistakable. The vicious Red-Haired Shanks and his crew were there.

The villagers closed up everything they could as the pirates prepared to set foot on land. They locked their doors and closed their windows despite knowing that neither their locks nor their hopes would stop a pirate attack.

“Dammit let me out to fight them!” the old mayor tried for the door of a small bar that now held a handful of the terrified citizens, “I’m supposed to protect you!”

“But Mayor, you’ll be killed!” Makino struggled to hold him back. Other villagers were staying quiet, hoping that their silence would cause the pirates to just go away without incident.  

And then, one noticed something strange.

“My God… is that Luffy?”

Horror filled the bar. Silent word swept through the town as everyone stared at the small boy holding a wooden sword, ready to defend his home. He was trembling. Woop Slap broke free of Makino’s grip long enough for the bar’s doors to swing closed behind him, but he was too slow.

Looming over Luffy was a tall man in a straw hat. His red hair fell into his face, hand on his sword as his crew of fellow vicious men stood behind him.

“Get back! I’ll kill you if you hurt my village!” The boy raised the sword threateningly towards the man.

“You want to fight me, kid?” The voice that came from Red-Hair Shanks was low, sending shivers through the spines of the villagers.

“Y-y-yeah!” Luffy was shaking, but he kept his sword steady. Shanks was silent for a moment before he began to move.

“Wait- no!” Woop Slap started but then the scene in front of him drastically changed.

Shanks had knelt down in front of Luffy, the pirate now much smaller, “I don’t know how much of a chance I’d have against someone with your guts,” he smiled, “If my friends and I promise not to hurt anyone, do you think we could rest here for a few days? One of our friends is ill and Doc says that solid land would be best for him”

There was an air of disbelief and relief that started to eat at the fear over the town. His words were kind, gentle, his smile highlighting the best features of his face. She barely even noticed the three angry scars he bore.

“Um… lemme ask Mayor. But I think it would be okay!” Luffy nodded, “Oh, and my name’s Luffy!”

“Thank you for your help, Luffy. My name is Shanks,” he held out his hand for Luffy. Luffy took it, giving a firm shake before turning to ask (beg) Woop Slap to let the entertaining new guests spend the next few days in their small village.

 

* * *

“You seem lost in thought,” his voice interrupted her memories.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about that first time I saw you. You were quite frightening.”

“I’m not anymore?” He offered a cheeky grin. Her initial response, the immediate response, would be ‘of course not, no one would be afraid of you.’

Then she caught herself, his eyebrow rising in curiosity with a little bit of concern clouding his face.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me you know,” his voice was soft, trying to again make himself into a much smaller person than he was.

“Y-Yeah, of course I know,” she nodded in response, “but…” but that fight against the mountain bandits. She had never seen any of them fight before. But watching Beckman take out the group of bandits had been awe-inspiring. It had been incredible. It had been…

“But?”

“Watching Beckman fight…”

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Shanks grinned, “He always impresses me.”

“And he’s your first mate. If he’s that strong… how strong are you? The sea monster seemed to have just turned tail and ran once it ran into you. It’s like your presence alone was enough to scare it away.”

Shanks’ grin returned, “Ah, it was something like that.”

He offered no more explanation, and Makino figured more explanation was simply unnecessary.

She felt herself struggling for words to say next when they were already at her door. As she absentmindedly reached for her key she realized she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to this man yet. Shanks had been patiently by her side and he was leaving the next day. She didn’t want to just let him go, “Do you want to come in?”

“Huh?” he seemed to have been in a trance, but when he understood her question he nodded, “If you’ll have me.”

The sentence caused her heart to flip. His words probably hadn’t meant what she wanted them to, but that didn’t stop her mind and her heart from pulling for him. Suddenly, unlocking her door was difficult- the key trembling with her hand as she tried to put into the lock.

“Do you want some help?” his voice was light and good natured. She became aware of his body as it pressed against her back, his chest half exposed as his large hand encompassed hers, helping to slip the key into the lock, twisting it. With a click the door opened slightly to the inside.

Her breathing had become heavy as she didn’t enter the house just yet. Instead she turned, still so close to that body. The muscular body belonging to the most attractive and dangerous man she had ever known.

And she realized the door wasn’t going to be moving any further, his hand keeping it firmly in its minimally ajar position.

“Makino?” he whispered as his head lowered, his lips becoming so close. So open. They looked so tantalizing.

“Yes, Captain Shanks?” her words were trembling, but not out of fear.

“May I kiss you?”

The question was enough to make her ears ring and her body temperature rise at least a few degrees. The barmaid nodded.

“P-Please.”

 

* * *

It was impossible to tell when the feelings began but she knew the exact moment she realized they were there.

It was their fourth time there  and the entirety of Fooscha Village had nearly completely relaxed around the Red Hair Pirates.

They had proven themselves to be respectful of the villagers, helpful when the time called for it, and their Captain insisted on throwing parties for any number of reasons.

Shanks was far from the villain the papers had tried to paint him as, the citizens of the town had realized. While when they had first seen his ship they expected fire and death, the reality was they had been brought alcohol and laughter.

The citizens (even their stiff mayor) had begun to respect Shanks as the captain he was, referring to him as such despite his insistence that the town folk need only to call him by name.

A sign of their returned respect was the stool he sat at. No matter how busy the bar got, if the Red Hair Pirates were anywhere near the island, Shanks’ seat would be open.

And so that’s where he would sit. The bar had been crowded but when a villager entered the bar shouting, “Pirates!” they immediately made room.

Next to enter had been Shanks himself, followed by his usual crew along with a couple of new faces she hadn’t seen before.

“Welcome!” Makino smiled, already starting to prepare the sake and food for the pirates. Their order never changed and Shanks always made sure they paid more than enough— often apologizing after for drinking the place dry.

It hadn’t taken long for the pirates and the villagers to have completely intertwined, turning their arrival into an impromptu party. There was laughter and cheer, Makino had noticed one of the plates of food was empty. They hadn’t asked for another but she knew they’d be wanting more soon.

As she stepped out from behind the bar with a tray of food it happened. One of the villagers jerked back, catching her off guard, the tray throwing her off balance. A pain shot through her ankle as she felt herself begin to fall.

But before she hit the ground, she felt skin and a strong body holding her tight, “Are you okay Makino?” the voice and eyes were full of concern. She nodded, unable to speak as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She tried to stand up but then her ankle angrily protested.

“You’re hurt… Doc!”

“N-no, it’s okay— it’s just a twist, I’ll be fine”

“Still, please, let our doctor look at it,” his arms were still around her, holding her carefully, firmly. His red hair messed from the sea wind and his body hard from years of life on the run. She could only quietly agree to his plead before realizing that her fall into him hadn’t only been physical.

 

* * *

Their kiss lasted longer than she thought it would have, but she was far from complaining. His lips were sea bitten but the kiss was strong and without any hesitation. When he did begin to pull away, she found herself with her hands on his shirt. There was too much fabric here.

“M-my bedroom isn’t far,” she whispered, her cheeks flushed as she realized what she was saying. His cheeks matched his hair, an impossibly cute sight as he realized what she wanted.

But it was permission enough for him. He released the door, guiding her inside as he kissed her again, their lips mashing in a furious fever months overdue.

He kicked the door shut behind them as his hand went to work on her shirt, Makino pulling them towards her room as she pulled the cape off of his shoulders. Her shirt was off with his. Their clothes, cape, shirt, bra, pants, underwear, created a line to the bed.

By the time they were next to the bed, they were able to breathe for a moment realizing they were standing in front of each other completely in the nude.

Both wore red cheeks as they looked the other over, Makino’s eyes widening at his size before moving to the remaining foreign object on his body. White bandages wrapped around his chest, supporting the bandages that were covering where his missing limb had been violently torn from his body.

“You’re beautiful, Makino,” his voice brought her back as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, sitting back on the bed, resting against the headboard as he pulled her on top of him. She straddled his body, resting just on his pelvis, feeling him behind her. When there was a pause in the kisses she straightened, staring down at the raw muscle under her.

The silence rang in her ears, accompanied by Shanks’ deep breathing as his chest rose and fell, her hands starting to wander over the bare skin of the notorious, vicious, Red-Haired Shanks.

Evidence of his ferocity in battle decorated his skin, scars- old and new- created a design she had never seen before. And she had to admit, it was quite beautiful.

But then she began to think as her fingers moved over a particularly prominent scar, her eyes moving to the three clear ones over his eye. Most of these scars were a result of battle. Someone, or some _thing_ (like in the case of his now absent arm), had wanted nothing more than to see this man dead.

This… gentle, kind, loving man who risked his life and lost his arm for a young child he had only met a few times. Every day he was in a fight for his life, and every day there was someone new who wanted to beat him in that fight.

A frown appeared on Shanks’ face, “Makino? What’s wrong?” his hand went to her cheek, wiping tears away.

“Don’t do this,” she managed to get out, letting her head fall onto his chest, “Don’t be a pirate anymore. Please, stay here with me and Luffy— no one will try to kill you ever again.”

At first he had been confused. But as she spoke he realized what she was saying. His hand went to the back of her head, holding her, comforting her, “I appreciate your concern. It means more to me than you can imagine, having someone like you worry about me. But please- don’t. This is the perfect life for me. If I’m killed, then well, that’s that. But let me tell you, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

She wanted to shake her head, to argue more, but his gentle hand ran through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. Even after supposedly being bedridden for days, he smelled of sake and the ocean. She let her arms move up around his neck as their lips met in continuous succession.

The tears started to fall a little faster, and Shanks immediately pulled back, afraid to upset her further, “Makino….”

“I think I love you,” she whispered as her naked body shook. Wiping the still flowing tears from her eyes, she felt shame come over her. How raw, exposed was she? Naked and crying on top of this poor man who was probably getting so annoyed with her though he was far too polite to admit it.

He was silent and she feared the next words that he’d say, afraid he’d tell her he was leaving, afraid she’d ruined her chances of ever seeing the red-haired man again. But instead he moved his hand to wipe away her tears once more, “I know I shouldn’t say this, I know it’d just be selfish and unfair to you. I should tell you that I haven’t completely fallen for you and that you should look for someone else. But, I’m sorry, I’ve lied to you long enough. I’m not a good person. I’m very selfish. And I love you, Makino. I love you more than you can know. I won’t be able to quit my travels for a long time. I have a lot to do before I can leave the life of piracy. But no matter how selfish it is. How unfair it is to you, I want you to wait for me, Makino. Because I will return to you.”

The tears came harder, and she nodded. Yes it would be a long time. Yes it might be hard. But she could imagine no one else. No one she would ever meet would be as amazing as this man. And she knew that despite the years, he would remain loyal to her as she was loyal to him, “I will… I’ll wait as long as I have to. Just please, please return.”

And Shanks knew what she meant.

 _Please_ _stay alive._

“For you, I promise,” he whispered. Her hands went to the sides of his face, tangling themselves in strands of hair as she looked over his handsome features. His honest, caring eyes. His scruff a little scruffier now due to being out of commission. And the scars over his eye. Her lips met at the top of them, gently kissing the old wounds, his eyes closed as she fluttered over them, meeting the bottom of scars with a longer kiss. One hand moved down to his collarbone as the other tangled itself further in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp. Then her lips locked onto his.

Passion poured into the kiss, becoming more aggressive. But he didn’t pull away. Instead, he returned the kiss with equaled passion, his hand running over her bare back- grabbing and squeezing where he could.

His hand started at her bare butt, squeezing roughly and eliciting an excited gasp through the growing messier kisses, encouraging him further. His hand, rough to the skin but not at all unpleasant, moved up her side, and Makino’s body began to burn, knowing where it was going and wanting it there faster.

The hand gripped her breast, squeezing, massaging. His thumb moved over her nipple and she shuddered with a pleasure. She needed more of him. And from how he felt against her bottom, she knew he wanted more of her.

She wasn’t sure when he had done it, her lips had gone from his and to his jawline, moving down his neck— feeling the man jerk with hitching breaths below her. But she saw his hand discard something to the side, a small empty square package.

“Were you planning this?” she let herself laugh into his neck, feeling his throat as he chuckled in response.

“Would you be mad if I said I had been hoping?”

Makino laughed again, his arm went around her back, pulling her up his chest so he could take the time to kiss down her neck, suckling at her collarbone and moving to the crevice between her breasts.

She gripped his shoulders, her knees keeping her up as he pampered the soft breasts with lips and tongue.

“S-S-Sha-a-nks,” her entire body shivered. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as his lips worked her chest. The woman was doubling over him, pleasure shooting through her body.

His hand had found her spot and was now paying special attention to it, “Oh god, Shanks-” she didn’t want it to stop, she felt his eyes on her, watching as her body began to bead with sweat, her hair- normally neat and tied back now wild and loose.

But as wonderful as this felt. As amazing as he was with just his hand (oh lord, she couldn’t even imagine him with two), he had been focusing on her. It was time she returned the favor.

She adjusted her body, when she began to move he pulled his hand that was wet with her away and placed it on her upper thigh.

Her lips went to his neck, beginning to mark him as he had marked her as she lowered herself onto him. It made her body burn more, realizing that this man jerking and quivering below her, because of her, was one of the most powerful men she had ever met. Yet here she was, drawing needing whimpers from his lips.

This pirate captain was at her mercy.

She let herself slip down onto him, he filled her quite nicely, “A-a-ahh-”

From his lips came a low groan, “Makino…” the word was filled with desire and need. And she didn’t have it in her to keep him waiting any longer.

Meeting his lips with hers, her hands returning to his hair as his went to her breast, she began to move.

Even with his injury he was able to meet her movements. Heavy breaths and the squeaking of the bed accompanied by names and swears created the soundtrack to their action. Their breaths became quicker and their voices louder as the moment they had been working towards grew closer.

And then in the depth of the night, in this small sleepy village, a promise was sealed.

 

* * *

The next day, Makino kept her distance. Shanks had stayed until the early morning, holding her tight in his arm giving her continuous light kisses throughout the night.

When he had to leave, he gently shook her awake, “Makino?” he whispered. Her eyes cracked open, taking a moment to realize that the previous night had not been a dream and she really was lying naked next to Captain Shanks.

“Mmm?”

“I have to go now, Doc is already going to yell at me,” he released her, leaving the bed to dress himself. She missed his weight even before it had fully left the mattress. “Also, Makino….”

He was struggling a little with his clothes, trying to put the bits and pieces together. Without a second thought she was by his side, helping to pull on his white shirt, buttoning it part way as he liked.

“You shouldn’t tell anyone. About us,” the words seemed as painful for him to speak as it was for her to hear.

But he was right. She knew immediately he was right. If she mentioned being important to someone like Shanks, the danger would be imminent.

So that’s why now, as they loaded up his ship with supplies from the village, all she could do was look on.

She watched the scene as Shanks handed his hat and a promise down to the young boy who loved him so much. She watched as he gave commands to his crew with such power and authority— yet respect— that it made her toes curl. They were to board the ship. It was their time to leave.

These men had such unwavering faith in their captain. None of them doubted him for a second. Though she never doubted him either, their faith reassured her. He would be back for her. That she knew.

But it would be a long time.

Too long to go without a proper goodbye first.

“Captain Shanks!”

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning as the young woman rushed towards him. His eyes were wide with concern, but she didn’t care. These villagers... they knew. There was no way they couldn’t. They knew that she had fallen for him. They could see had fallen for her. They would protect her, Luffy’s grandfather was a marine hero. She would be safe.

And even if she wouldn’t be, her heart wouldn’t let her hold back.

Makino’s arms wrapped around the redhead, her lips meeting his. His worry for her carried for a second before melting into the kiss, his arm wrapping around the small of her back and holding her closer. She was encompassed in the black fabric of his cape, in the smell of sea and rum and wild adventure.

Luffy was gagging in the background, at least that’s what it sounded like when they began to separate after a long moment. She kissed him again, this time just a peck before whispering, “Stay safe, Captain. I expect letters.”

“Aye, aye, Ma’am,” he offered that cheeky grin she had fallen so in love with.

“And I expect you to return as soon as you can,” she offered in an exaggerated sternness she would use on a child.

“What kind of pirate would I be if I left valuable treasure for long?”

“I’ll see you soon, Shanks.”

“Keep my seat open, Makino.”

He gave her a final kiss before they pulled away from each other. With a renewed energy he pumped his remaining arm in the air, “Get ready men, we’re setting sail!”


End file.
